1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shaft seal assemblies, and more particularly to shaft seal assemblies for industrial or vehicle applications.
2. Related Art
Shaft seals are commonly used throughout numerous types of industrial or vehicle applications. The shaft seals typically include an elastomeric material molded to an annular metal shell. The shaft seal is preferably designed to establish a reliable seal against a running surface of a rotating shaft or wear sleeve, in order to prevent the ingress of contamination and the egress of desirable lubrication. It is also desirable that the seal experience a low amount of stress when removed from a mold. A low radial load during use of the shaft seal assembly is also preferred, as the low load ultimately enhances the overall performance of the industrial or vehicle application.